


Blade Party

by son_o_nyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_o_nyx/pseuds/son_o_nyx
Summary: After being told by Krolia to postpone a mission and return to Earth, Keith becomes increasingly anxious. Shiro does his best to help Keith relax.The two remember why they work as hard as they do.Stick around for later playful and sexual Sheith in a mirror maze.
Relationships: Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Krolia's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! This is my first Sheith fic ever, and my first time posting on AO3, so I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> My Twitter is son_o_nyx if you'd like to come scream about Sheith with me.

Keith turns his pilot’s chair away from the communicator as it shuts off. Two hours on a call with Kolivan and Krolia is usually something he looks forward to, but today he’s left with more questions than answers from their discussion. His thick brows furrow with frustration and confusion as he lifts from the chair and shuffles to the living quarters of the small ship.

“Shiro, just got off the call with Mom and Kolivan.”  
“What are the orders, sweetheart,” Shiro asks as he sets the novel he’s skimming on the bedside table.

“We get to take a trip to Earth,” Keith sighs out happily.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Course set for Earth, Keith weaves through space flawlessly, which gives him time to rant to Shiro.

“It’s so strange, why would they send us to New Altea only to have us travel to Earth instead? We were supposed to meet Allura to discuss plans for a Blades base on the planet! They better have a damn good reason for this,” Keith huffs, much to Shiro’s amusement.  
Shiro chuckles softly, raising his eyes over the book to take a peek at Keith’s scowl. Keith is temperamental even after his years of diligent training, and Shiro would be the first to admit he wouldn’t want Keith to change for the world. Keith’s impulsiveness and temper are what shaped him into a talented leader, and the man Shiro adores.

“Shiro, are you listening? I love Mom, but damn, does she make questionable requests,” there’s no bite in Keith’s voice when he speaks of Krolia, but rather a longing to see her mixed with exhaustion. He hadn’t seen her since three days ago, when Keith and Shiro had taken off for New Altea.

“Krolia isn’t the type of person to ask something so suddenly of us for an insignificant reason, Keith. You’ll -we’ll- have to be patient until we get to Earth for instructions and explanations. It’s going to be okay,” Shiro offers, settling his human hand on Keith’s shoulder. The touch is familiar, and Keith nudges into it.  
“I just hope it’s not an emergency that could’ve been prevented. God, what if it is, Shiro? The Blade base can wait, or could be a few calls to plan,” Keith’s scowl has softened, and is replaced with a frown. Shiro notices the anxiety in Keith’s voice, and squeezes Keith’s shoulder softly, using his Altean hand to rest the novel, closed, on his knee. He can’t focus on the Galran writing anyway, both because it’s new to him and because his Keith is intensely worried.

Shiro turns his chair towards Keith, leaning over to comfort him. “Keith, put the ship on autopilot. You need some rest; your eyes have circles, more than normal. Sleep a little, babe,” Shiro says as he slides his arm from Keith’s shoulder to his thigh.  
Keith opens his mouth to make an excuse, but takes a look in the mirror on the control board, and sees what Shiro is talking about.

He looks, and feels, like shit.

“Yeah, I’ll do that. We should be near Earth in a few quintants, anyways. I can afford some sleep,” Keith turns the autopilot on and stands up to stretch. He looks out of the corner of his eye to see Shiro staring at the sliver of skin that reveals itself under his shirt. It’s actually Shiro’s shirt, a white fabric that slips a little off Keith’s right shoulder. Keith smirks when Shiro flushes, but continues to stare. Shiro traces Keith’s side softly, and delights in the contented sigh Keith utters.

“Kiss before you go?”  
“Shiro, you act as if you won’t be joining me.”

Shiro does join Keith after a few hours later, and Shiro continues his novel as Keith mutters about the plans for the Blades base in his sleep.


	2. Keith's Worries

Keith’s worry dramatically increases as the third day rolls around. When him and Shiro aren’t piloting or handling coalition calls, Keith exhausts his mind with possible reasons the mission was postponed.

“Keith, I can feel you thinking. Should I give Krolia a call and ask what we’re returning for?”

Keith debates the option, thrumming his right fingers over his data pad.

“Nah, Mom’s gotta be incredibly busy; I can wait a while longer. Look, I know I’m overly paranoid, but something is missing. It doesn’t add up why we’re coming back to Earth, y’know?”  
Shiro sighs and adds, “Yeah, sweetheart, I don’t understand it either. Patience-”  
“Yeah, patience yields focus, Shiro. I remember,” Keith finishes with a small smile.

“Was just testing you,” Shiro gives a low chuckle, tucking a stray piece of Keith’s long braid behind his ear. Keith places his data pad aside and nudges into the touch, whispering his thanks.

“You always know what to do to calm me down, Shiro,” Keith murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. Shiro is about to meet him halfway when-

_Incoming Call: Krolia_

“Fuck, one second, Shiro,” Keith turns in his seat to answer the telecom.  
‘She’s not busy after all,’ Shiro thinks.  
Krolia meets them on the other side, smiling softly.

“Hello, my son. Hello, Shiro,” the woman greets with a cheery voice. Shiro and Keith return the greeting, and begin to catch up on progress to Earth.

“I take it that you will return straight to the Garrison?”  
“Yeah, Mom, I was thinking we could land in Nova Scotia first,” Keith playfully rolls his eyes.  
The three dissolve into small laughter.

“But, yes, Krolia. Our ETA is in twelve vargas,” Shiro explains.  
“Good, I will let your friends know. Hunk has been adamant on cooking for you both; he figured that it would be much better than protein bars and food goo,” Krolia says. Shiro relaxes in his seat as Keith and Krolia fall into a comfortable conversation about Hunk and food. He can’t help but smile at how far Keith and his mom have come with their relationship.

_“It’ll never be perfect, but she’s the mom I always wanted and needed,” Keith had told Shiro after a long conversation about family. Shiro had agreed, adding that Keith had more family than ever before that loved and needed him._

Shiro laughs softly at the memory; it’s a welcome reminder that even after the despair of the past, Keith is never alone.

“Shiro, did you receive my last communication?”  
The memory fades into the background of Shiro’s mind.  
“Yes, Krolia, the information is still correct,” Shiro answers.

Krolia nods, says her goodbyes, and the call ends. Keith stretches in the pilot chair, yawning as he picks his data pad back up. Shiro stands up suddenly.  
“Gotta shower, we should be on Earth soon,” Shiro explains, leaning down to kiss Keith’s forehead.

“Shiro, we didn’t finish earlier,” Keith smirks, tilting his head up.  
“Hmm, you’re right. What should we do to fix that?”  
Keith rolls his eyes again, pulling Shiro by his tank top for a kiss. Shiro melts into the kiss for a moment, finally pulling back to link his hands with Keith’s.

“I hope the work with Krolia goes well,” Keith offers.  
“Trust me, baby, it’s going better than planned,” Shiro smiles, reluctantly slipping away to shower. Keith pouts and begins to fidget with his data pad again.

The plans for the Galran base on New Altea are Keith’s focus again for a few vargas until sleep overcomes him. When Shiro comes back into the room, he shakes his head at the display of his love slumped over in the pilot chair. Shiro skillfully sweeps the smaller man into his arms, cradling him to his chest. The two retire to their bedroom, where Keith is deposited into the bed.

“Goodnight, Keith,” Shiro tucks Keith in before returning to the pilot’s room. Once he sits down in the pilot’s chair, he opens his data pad, reading Krolia’s messages again.

_To: Takashi Shirogane_  
_From: Krolia Kogane_  
_Subject: Keith’s Blade Party_

_Kolivan and I are preparing a party for Keith. His hard work is admired by his fellow members, and as you know, he does not take time to relax. Much like his mother...Hunk is preparing food with a team, Allura is providing entertainment with Lance, Pidge, and Coran. I only ask that he is returned to Earth within a few days._

_To: Krolia Kogane_  
_From: Takashi Shirogane_  
_Subject: FWD-Keith’s Blade Party_

_I will ensure his return, it is very kind of you all to put this together. We are headed to Earth, though he is not too pleased about postponing the new Blade base. Probably for the best that we were not ahead of schedule. Would’ve been hard to explain why Allura is not on New Altea with King Lotor lol._

_To: Takashi Shirogane_  
_From: Krolia Kogane_  
_Subject: FWD-Keith’s Blade Party_

_Yes, the fact he was upset is precisely why this party is being planned. Thank you for taking care of him. Also, what is “lol”?_

Shiro snickered, responding for Krolia to ask Lance.  
The plan was coming together smoothly.


	3. Partayyy!

Keith is vibrating in his chair by the time the ship reaches Earth. He’s already showered, braided his hair, and checked his uniform for perfection.  
’ _Like a little boy traveling to an amusement park,’_ Shiro thinks with a small smile.

”You ready?”  
“Mhmm, Shiro. Just a few more moments and I can figure out this mystery,” Keith’s brows are furrowed in determination. Shiro looks down at his data pad and realizes he’s also shaking a little in anticipation.  
He can’t wait for Keith to see his surprise.

They don’t expect Pidge to fling herself at them when they set foot on ground.  
“I missed you so much, guys!”  
Shiro and Keith both chuckle and embrace her. Lance is next to shake their hands, when he’s pulled into a group hug.

“Family, Lance. Don’t ever shake my hand again,” Keith says without any true threat. Lance lingers into the hug for a while longer. When the three detach, Keith notices something strange. Shiro continues to greet those who’ve missed the couple.

“It’s great to see you again, Krolia-”  
“Where’s Hunk? He’s always the first one to find us,” Keith interrupts Shiro as he turns to his mom. Shiro and Krolia share a look, as Shiro wonders the same thing. Krolia gives a simple explanation of Hunk being in the kitchen. Keith nods, placing his hand on his mother’s shoulder. She surprises him with a hug.

“I’m becoming much more accustomed to human interactions. Kolivan and I shared our first ‘hug’ yesterday,” Krolia tells Keith, who wraps his long arms around her.  
“They are pretty great; it’s good to see you again, Mom.”  
Greetings are concluded momentarily with Matt jumping into Shiro’s arms, much like his sister, and Sam and Colleen nodding to the couple.  
“Are you hungry, Shiro and Keith? Hunk is finished with lunch,” Sam offers.

Keith nods eagerly, wanting more than anything to taste something besides food goo. The pair are followed by everyone they’ve greeted into the dining hall. Keith and Shiro are prepared to sit when the group continues walking.

The two give each other a puzzled look, and they continue to follow the group.  
‘Is it just me, or is everyone acting a little strange?”  
“Nah, I think they just want to eat somewhere else,” Shiro attempts to hide a smile. “Shiro, they’re definitely acting weird. What’s going on? You can’t hide anything from me, baby,” Keith bumps his shoulder into Shiro’s. Keith is right - Shiro can’t hide anything from him, so Shiro keeps silent.

“Um, guys, where exactly are we going?”  
“Keith, be patient,” Krolia quips. Keith feels that familiar fear settle low in his gut. He’s about to say something to Shiro when the door to the outside is opened.

‘Woah,’ Keith gasps.

The area is a party full of vendors and people. Keith automatically spots Kolivan and many, many Blades. He can smell Hunk’s delicacies from 40 feet away, and it’s much more enticing than anything he’s had in the past few weeks. Kolivan is walking up to greet him when he spots Allura.  
“Why is Allura here?! We were supposed to meet her on New Altea!”

Shiro slaps his hand on his face. Allura raises an eyebrow as she approaches them, her arms open to embrace. “So, you didn’t tell him about today,” she deadpans at Shiro as her arms wrap around him. Shiro shrugs, returning the hug, and lets go for her to embrace Keith.  
“I’m very confused right now,” Keith accepts the affection, a puzzled look settling on his face. Shiro feels a small piece of guilt.  
“Keith,” Allura explains, “this is all for you!”  
“For...me?”  
Kolivan chimes in, “From the Blades to you, for all the hard work you’ve put in.”

Keith nods, turning to Shiro. “You kept something from me for a few days? Color me impressed,” he winks. Shiro takes a sharp breath, and knows he’ll be receiving a stern talk later.  
“Welp, let’s get this party started! Who’s hungry?”  
Hunk emerges with the largest smile known to man. He expectedly holds Shiro and Keith like his life depends on it.

When Hunk finally lets them go, Lance steps in his place to drag Keith to the vendors. Shiro stays back with Allura, Coran, and Hunk, who have stacked plates of food and milkshakes.  
“Ah, these never get old,” Coran slurps the milkshake until the straw begins making a strange noise. Shiro sips on his own shake, admiring Keith from afar. Keith and Lance are throwing pong balls into fish bowls. Lance yells loud enough for half the venue to hear him when he lands a ball into the bowl.  
“I’m still the sharpshooter, mullet!”  
“And you’re still the loudmouth, too!”  
Shiro chuckles.

Allura notices Shiro’s ogling. “How’s being out in space with Keith like all alone?” Shiro doesn’t hesitate when he tells her it’s been wonderful. Shiro means it, too, and he’s appreciative for Keith’s hard work for the Blades as well as the Blades love for him.  
“I think he really needed this; he hasn’t had much of a break and I can only do so much to calm him down. I’ll be sure to return the favor for Keolia and Kolivan,” Shiro finishes his milkshake with a smile. Allura nods, peeking her head at Lance. “Lance has been hard at work, too, with his family and Lotor and I. He’s such a wonderful uncle. I wish I knew what being an aunt was like.”  
Shiro places a hand on Allura’s shoulder. “Technically, you’re their aunt, too, and I bet you’re doing an amazing job.” Allura beams.

———————————————————————————————

While Shiro talks to Allura, Keith and Lance continue to play games and bet Pidge on who can win.  
“Ok, Pidge, I’m _so_ gonna win this lion plush for Lotor and Allura-“  
“Not if I win it first, Lance!”  
“And what, give a blue lion to Shiro? He wasn’t even the blue paladin!”  
“It’s more about kicking your ass than the lion’” the trio dissolves into sweet laughter, and Keith realizes how much he’s missed the gang. Working with the Blades has always been hard work, but Keith has a family to rely on when the work is too much. Why did he overwork himself, anyways?

Keith’s thoughts turn sentimental, and the group notices. “Hey, guys, thank you for helping put this together. I feel so appreciated, and it may be hard for me to explain my gratitude all the time, but I mean this.” Lance claps him on the bac, “We gotcha, buddy! I’m sure Shiro’s been worried about you overworking, so when the Blades suggested this, I knew we had to help.”  
Shiro.  
Keith searches for Shiro and his eyes find him sitting with his mom, Allura, Kolivan, and Coran. Hunk must’ve left earlier to restock the food. Keith lets out a small breath, relaxed at the site of his love enjoying himself. When Shiro decided to join the Blades, Keith knew it would come at a price of less relaxation, but Shiro was determined to be with Keith no matter what.

_“We both know I’ve sacrificed before for what I want,” Shiro had placed his metal arm on Keith. “Less downtime means nothing if it means I get to be with you.”_  
Keith melts internally at the memory.

Pidge smirks, “Y’know, if you want to see him, you can do that. You don’t have to leave to finish the plans yet,” and she pushes him into the direction of Shiro and the others.


End file.
